


Hana

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Eren, One Shot, Petra Is Alive, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While lying in bed in the infirmary, Levi had much free time that he usually didn’t have with the rank of a Corporal. After doing nothing but daydreaming for the first hour after he had woken up, he did his paperwork that Petra had brought him with a smile and some flowers that were resting now in a vase near the window. Orange blossoms, Petra had said. They reminded her of Eren, so she thought Levi would appreciate them.</p><p>And he did, but they also reminded him that Eren was out there on the training grounds, unprotected, and Levi wouldn’t even realize right away if something would happen to his precious mate. These thoughts tortured him the all day long, and only lessened when the brunet visited him. Those were Levi’s favorite hours of the day, and he wished they could last longer. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Alpha!Levi thinks that his mate Omega!Eren is acting odd; before finding out something that'll change both of their lifes forever.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereri_Obsessed_Phangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Obsessed_Phangirl/gifts).



> It's 4:20 AM and I wrote more in those last six hours than in the last four days *O*  
> Thanks for the prompt @Ereri_Obsessed_Phangirl :3 I hope you'll like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Orange blossoms: Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness**

“Eren, watch out!” 

Gas was hissing and wires were buzzing as a body flew through the air, moving so fast that others couldn’t even focus on it. Gray, narrowed eyes were set on another person which was nearing a giant tree too fast for his liking while he pushed himself off another trunk of a tree with all his force before resetting his wires and throwing himself forwards, just in time to hold onto the soldier and tugging him upwards to where he could support himself against a firm branch. The raven himself tried to adjust his posture by stretching out his arms and pulling up his legs, but all air in his lungs left him in a rush as his body crashed into the wood and he slid down, the only thing preventing him from falling onto the ground being his wires. With a grimace, he ignored the pain flashing through his ribs and threw himself upwards with the help of his gear, a pained grunt leaving him as he landed next to the brunet who had watched him with a dismayed expression, the resin-like scent of worry coming from the omega and embracing his mate like a cloud as he hurried towards him and started looking for injuries.

“Oh my God Levi, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?”

Said person’s blood was boiling from anger as he pried his mate’s hands off his aching ribs and snarled. “Goddamnit, Eren, do you want to kill yourself?! Concentrate on the training for fuck’s sake, will you?”

Although he’d usually get angry when his mate shouted at him like that, tears of guilt began pickling in his eyes as he not only looked away from the alpha’s sharp gaze but also tilted his head to the side in submission. “I-I’m sorry”, he sniffled.

Levi’s features softened, his scent changing from a stinging to a calmer one as his instincts reacted to the way Eren presented himself. “C’mere”, he muttered, stretching his sore arms towards the brunet who willingly let himself embrace in that warm hug and the scent that came with it. “Actually, I should be the one to say sorry. I’m sorry for shouting at you. I was just worried that you’ve been hurt.”

Eren was bathing in the raven’s scent, calmness overwhelming him as gentle touches to his hair and back made him stop crying. He accepted the apology with a curt nod, knowing that Levi was being honest with him, and tenderly wrapped his arms around his mate, unintentionally putting too much pressure on the alpha’s build torso and thus making him grunt in pain. Eren immediately let him go as if he had touched a boiling hot potato. “Fuck, Levi, sorry! You’re waiting here, I’m bringing our horses. I’m gonna chop off your dick if you’ll move and fall and break your bones!”, the brunet threatened with a stern voice, although Levi couldn’t quite take him seriously and snorted. While Eren send him one warning look, pushing himself off the branch with the help of his 3DMG and returning not a minute later with both horses, the alpha couldn’t help but think that Eren was kind of acting unusually moody today. Which wasn’t particularly bad, but it made him wonder if Eren had something on his mind, especially after he had zoomed out like that on a training session, only to get sad and submissive and cocky shortly after. 

A day after the accident, Levi lay in the infirmary of the old castle, much to his disapproval. As they had come home, Eren had asked him to go to Hange for a check up, and the alpha couldn’t say no when his mate looked at him like that. It turned out that he had one or two fractured ribs, nothing life-threatening of course but he still had to lay in bed for one to two whole _weeks_. The omega had said sorry over and over again, but Levi wasn’t mad at him. If anything, he was mad at himself for allowing it to come to that and thus not being able to protect his omega when he’s on the training ground. Alone. With other alphas.

At least there wasn’t an expedition planned in those two weeks.

While lying in bed, Levi had much free time that he usually didn’t have with the rank of a Corporal. After doing nothing but daydreaming for the first hour after he had woken up, he did his paperwork that Petra had brought him with a smile and some flowers that were resting now in a vase near the window. Orange blossoms, Petra had said. They reminded her of Eren, so she thought Levi would appreciate them.

And he did, but they also reminded him that Eren was out there, unprotected, and Levi wouldn’t even realize right away if something would happen to his precious mate. These thoughts tortured him the all day long, and only lessened when the brunet visited him. Those were Levi’s favorite hours of the day, and he wished they could last longer. 

Two days after the accident, they both realized they couldn’t sleep because their mate’s warmth was missing next to them. They had shared a little apartment and with it a bed since months, years even, so it was no wonder that they were both feeling uneasy with the physical distance in between them. While Levi was constantly wondering about Eren’s whereabouts, the omega felt empty without the alpha and his fresh, musky scent. It unsettled him to such a extent that he even felt the need to vomit as he woke up in a cold bed, although the urge to run to the bathroom attached to their bedroom disappeared as soon as he got up and went to find Levi.

Three days after the accident, Eren had moved another bed next to Levi’s so they could sleep together. Much to the omega’s dismay, he still felt nauseous when waking up, but he blamed it on the lack of exercise with his mate not being on the training grounds together with him. 

One week after the accident, when the nausea was still lingering on, Eren began to skip training to wander around in the forests near the castle. Levi smelled the fresh wind and flowery scent on his mate’s body, even a whiff of something more honey-like, probably Petra’s scent. Much to his dislike, Eren wouldn’t tell him what he had talked with her about when they had been going outside, except that she showed him the place where she had found the orange blossoms. From that day on, the omega began to bring fresh flowers every two days.

The sweet scent that Levi had thought was coming from Eren spending time in the forest didn’t lessen though, even when his mate didn’t go off the castle’s ground for some days. The alpha hadn’t realized it before, but he got the feeling the source of the fragrance was the omega himself, not anything else. Usually, a person’s scent didn’t change for no reason, so it would be only natural if Levi would be more skeptical about what Eren could have possibly done, but much to his own surprise, he felt the extremely strong urge to _protect_ his mate, even more than normally. It was really strange, and he couldn’t understand why he acted that way.

Two weeks after the accident, Hange came by one last time to check Levi up again. His former bruised ribs were healed, and although he hadn’t been allowed to exercise until now and had anticipated the moment he was, the alpha suddenly didn’t even want to. The accident had shown that the training could hurt Eren, and he was absolutely sure he shouldn’t allow the omega to work out although he couldn’t understand why; so Levi decided not to mention it yet.

Before Hange left the infirmary though, they looked from Levi over to Eren, who sat on the bed the whole time, watching with a far-away expression as his mate got declared as fit. “Eren”, the beta addressed him, waiting with an inquisitive expression as he snapped out of whatever daze he was in. “Eren, dear, you know you can talk with me or Levi if something’s wrong.”

Worry crashed over Levi like a tidal wave as he realized he wasn’t the only one who felt like something was odd. Still sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, he leaned forwards and stretched out his arms like he always did when he wanted to comfort his omega, who scurried to the embrace like it was the only warmth in a cold, never-ending winter. Levi’s and Hange’s suspicion increased even more.

The alpha soothingly ran a hand through brunet hair and buried his nose where Eren’s scent gland could be located. He inhaled deeply, the urge to protect rising in him once again, even stronger now. The alpha loved Eren’s new scent nonetheless, but something was definitely odd. And he couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted to know what exactly made him feel like this, just so he could be more prepared to protect and calm Eren if he needed to.

He glanced at Hange, who seemed to be one step ahead of him. “When’s the last time you went into heat, Eren, sweetheart?”

Levi smelled the brunet’s sweet scent changing not a second later, brief shock and embarrassment adding a new, mint-like layer to his fragrance before it disappeared for good. “Nineteen weeks and four days ago”, he mumbled, obviously having thought about it before.

Nineteen weeks and four days. Hundred-thirty-seven days. Usually, a heat occurred every ninety days, four times every year. 

Eren couldn’t possibly be fourty-seven days late.

Holy fuck.

Eren was pregnant.

Unnoticed by Levi, Hange smiled broadly and silently left the room to give the mates some privacy, and to look for Petra. Meanwhile, Levi’s eyes had widened, and suddenly, the omega was embraced in another warm, comforting hug, joy and pride and awe and love emitting from the alpha’s scent gland until they both were completely drenched in that fragrance. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you ealier”, Eren whispered.

“It doesn’t matter now. We’re going to be alright, I promise.”

The omega smiled softly at that.

Even two hours later when Petra came in smiling, they were still sitting like that. She congratulated them and promised not to tell anyone, also reporting that she successfully made Hange swear not to spill. Along with her kind words and the assurance that she’ll be there when they need someone to either talk to or babysit, she gave them a fresh plucked bouquet of orange blossoms.

Even years later, such a blossom could be found in Hana’s raven hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and prompts are always appreciated ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
